


You’re the missing piece (I need to find you)

by xolicityx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Summary: Best friend,brother,oliver. The motto that kept her going.





	You’re the missing piece (I need to find you)

-Flashback 1-

At just the mere age of eighteen Felicity Smoak has joined the United States Navy SEALs as a part of Naval Intelligence. Training all her life to follow in her adoptive father's footsteps, she quickly climbed the ladder and have officially became Lieutenant Smoak. For most of her navy life Felicity has had 2 goals, make her adoptive dad , John McGarrett, and older brother ,Steven McGarrett, proud. Those men have lived most of their lives trying to make her happy. When her parents , Noah and Donna Kuttler, passed away in a terrible car accident the McGarretts have welcomed her as their own ,as her father served with John once before.

It was when she just turned 20 that John McGarrett passed away on a mission. Steve and Felicity reunited on the island that they grew up on for a memorial service in honor of their father.

After the memorial service he sat at their old house by Lanikai beach in Oahu, slowly savoring the memories that rushed in. How John taught her how to ride her bike on the side walk in front of the beach. How steve took her for ice cream on the beach whenever she felt down. How steve was her partner in crime in everything. How on her first date, Steve and Chin-Ho Kelly were spying on her. Hot tears slipped on her face as she felt someone grab a chair and sit next to her on the green Hawaiian grass.

“Fel?” A female voice rang in her ears. She looked up to see her best friend Kono Kalakaua.

“Kono.” She smiled and hugged her best friend. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.. I hate that this is how we reunite. Uncle was always so nice to us.” Felicity could hear Kono’s strained voice. She has been crying, that’s obvious.

“Hey Fel.” It was Chin this time. It didn’t take that long for Steve to follow after him.

“Is everyone gone?” Felicity asked wiping her tears away.

“Yeah everyone is gone.. Chin and I were wondering if you would like to go to Kamekona’s? Get the ice cream that both of you like so much?”

They both nodded getting up. Kono wrapped her hand around Felicity as they walked towards the door.

-Flashback 2-

It was Felicity’s first day back in Kabul,Afghanistan. She has just landed and made her way to the camp looking for someone.

As soon as she saw the familiar blue eyes she ran to him. As soon as he saw her he met her half way. As soon as she was in his embrace she sobbed.

“It’s okay. Felicity it’s okay your here now.” He held her tightly.

“It was awful Oliver.. it was awful.” She cried harder. “I didn’t get to say bye! I didn’t get to tell him how much he means to me.”

Lieutenant Oliver Queen, blue eyes short yellow hair, muscular and overall hunk. Oliver has been the petite blonde’s best friend on the ship. He is the one who guided her and her human diary. Born and raised in Maui he was even an island boy.

“He is so proud of you, that I’m sure of. He is looking at you from a better place.” Oliver held her closer.

She held on to his shirt tightly as she calmed down and moved slightly away from him as her tears subsided.

“How did I get so lucky.” She let a smile creep om her face while looking up at him.

“Joining the SEALs?” He joked trying to change the atmosphere.

She jabbed him a little giggling at his comment.

“Smoak,Queen Commander want’s to see you.” Shouted one of the guards in front of the tent.

“Come on.” He said wiping her tears away and held her hand as they walked up to the commander’s tent.  
—


End file.
